That's Life
by OmniverseGazer
Summary: This is the story of Crona trying to live the life life of an average kid. Join him as he makes new freinds, new enemies, and struggles to keep his powers a secret while also being thrusted on his new schools baseball team.
Pain, that's what the young Crona felt. Pain from the straps holding him on the examination table. Pain from the needles in his arms, and pain from the sadistically happy look on his mother's face.

One machine was taking out the young boy's blood while another was filling him with a black substance. The feeling was unbearable and made him squirm in his binds while crying out for it to stop.

The cold air stung his nude form as the woman laughed and walked up to him. "Don't worry Crona, it won't hurt much longer. About an hour or two, maybe three."

As she started to leave Crona screamed for her behind her to make the hurt stop. She gave a glance as he reached to her while the door slowly shut. His scream reached a high pitch and the next thing he was sitting up on a bed and looked around the bare white room gasping for air.

"Another dream." Fourteen year old Crona sighed resting his head in his hand while his chest still heaved.

He heard rushing footsteps and turned to the door. It slammed open and a woman came in panting. "Crona! Are you alright?!" she had one yellow eye with an eyepatch covering the other, long blonde hair and a black nightgown

"Y-Yes Marie, just a bad dream." he spoke calmly while trying to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Oh thank goodness." she breathed out in relief and brought a hand to her chest. "Do you need anything? A glass of water to help cool you down? A new blanket?"

"No, no, no, I just need to…catch my breath." he replied. "Thank you though."

The woman frowned and walked over before sitting on the bed. "It was a dream about Medusa, wasn't it?"

Crona only looked down in silence and just nodded.

"I see…" she moved her hand to his head and made him look at her. "She can't hurt you ever again Crona...she made the first part of your life a living heck, but I promise to try and make the rest of your life a happy one. I may be new to this motherhood thing, but I'll do my best."

He smiled and nodded. "Thanks Marie."

"Your welcome sweet heart." She said standing up. "Now get some sleep, you have your first day of school tomorrow."

"Alright, I will." he pulled the sheets back over him as Marie walked back out the door.

The next morning the sun was shining high in the Sky as Marie was cooking breakfast. Upstaires Crona was upstairs trying on his new wardrobe. He wore black and white sneakers, black pants, a plain white shirt and black jacket with a hood. "Hmmm… I hope this is alright."

Making sure it was all on right, he turned and head downstairs and smelt the food being made.

"Morning Crona!" Marie set a plate of sausages on the table. "First breakfast in our new home."

"Thanks Marie." he nodded before taking his seat. The two ate and felt at ease to have some normalcy for once. Crona finished his plate and washed it off before setting it in the sink.

"Oh my goodness look at the time!" Marie said looking at the clock. "Crona go get your backpack and I'll drive you to school."

"Alright." he rushed upstairs to grab his black and white bag before heading back down and out where Marie was in the car.

"Come on, hurry!" she opened the door and let him in. After he was buckled up in the passenger seat they drove off. "Now lets see if this GPS works." she said turning the device on. "Find Stoneoaks Middle School."

The device slowly input the data and loaded the red trail to follow.

"Oh I don't know what I'd do without this nifty little gadget. If only I could take it with me when I leave the car." she tried joking, but looking at Crona she could see he was a nervous wreck. She tried putting on a sympathetic look and reached over to rub his shoulder. "It's alright Crona, everyone gets nervous on their first day on a new school, just try to relax and remember to keep your powers hidden."

"Yes Marie." he nodded.

They reached their destination and Crona felt nervous at the sight of all the people. He opened the door and stepped out clutching his bag to his chest.

"I'll be around to pick you up at three Crona, and remember, relax." she closed the door and drove off while glancing at her rearview mirror.

Crona stood at the front of the school, alone. He felt his heart race, his breathing grew heavy, and his palms began to sweat. He was tempted to turn heel and just bolt with no location in mind, but he managed to stay on the spot. _'I'm so nervous, I don't know how to deal with this. No, I gotta pull myself together.'_ He took a shaky breath and managed to move his left foot forward. He gulped and slowly brought his right forward next.

He looked left and right at all the students, some even noticing him as he slowly went by and he instantly looked away from them when they did. He tried to focus on the ground to try and avoid any eye contact.

"Is that a new kid?" one boy spoke.

"Looks like it, he sure acts like someone who just got here." remarked another.

"He looks like an emo with all that black and white." spoke a girl.

"Yeah, but look at him. I mean the poor guy looks scared to death."

"Probably first day jitters, that'll pass in no time."

 _'They're talking about me, Do I say something back? Oh why is this so hard!?'_ He just walked faster while trying to keep his breathing calm. Once he went through the doors he felt relief wash over him, but it didn't last long before he saw even more people inside and went totally stiff when some looked at him.

His heart pounded, his lips quivered, and his hands shook like marakas. _'I'm gonna have a heart attack!'_

"Excuse me?" someone said tapping his shoulder.

He flinched and slowly turned to see a girl standing next to him. She had red hair done up in pigtails, blue eyes and freckles on her face.

"Are you a new student?" she asked.

"U-U-Uh huh." he nodded.

"Yeah, I kinda had that feeling. Need some help finding the office?"

"I...I...I don't know…..I don't know how to deal with this." He replied.

"You're shaking like a leaf." she said. "I take it you're really REALLY nervous, right?"

"Yeah... I just moved here with my adoptive mother." He gulped.

"Well moving is hard for anyone, and it's normal to be nervous, but I can gladly help you get started here no problem if you want."

"Okay... I'd like that, I'm Crona Gorgon."

"Nikki Ioway,the girl introduced "Come on, follow me." she turned and started skipping as Crona shyly followed.

They entered the Office and Crona walked to the desk. "E-Excuse me? I… I'm here for my schedule?"

"Ah, well we need a full name to make sure you're in our database."

"Gorgon, first name Crona. I'm new here."

The woman typed before nodding. "Alright, we have you here. Just wait a moment for me to print it."

"Okay, thank you." he nodded.

After getting the schedule the two left the office with Nicki looking over it. "Wow we have the same first three classes together! As for the other four I have friends who can help you to those."

"Really?" Crona asked in mild surprise.

"Yup, first up is history, you might want to take off your hood otherwise Mr. Talbet will get angry."

"Uh… no, I'd rather keep it on."

"Okay, but I warned you." Nicki shrugged.

They arrived at the classroom and crona waited by the door.

Soon a balding, portly man walked in and cleared his throat. "Good morning students."

"Good morning Mr. Talbet." the students chorused.

"Uh, good morning sir, I...I'm Crona the new student." the boy said before he gulped.

"Ah, well in that case young man, please go ahead and introduce yourself to the class, and please take off your hood."

"Uh… but I don't wanna get laughed at because of my hair."

"I'm sorry, but I am very firm about hoods on in my class." he said narrowing his eyes.

"...Alright." Crona relented and put down his bag before reaching to take off his hood and showed his pink hair. He looked across the students and already saw some of them slowly start smiling which moved onto snickers.

"Now then Crona tell us a little about yourself, like what are your parents like?"

That was a question that hit Crona hard. "I….I….never knew my father and my birth mother died recently."

That seemed to quiet the snickers with some looking at him with sympathy.

"Oh… I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm actually glad she's dead. I was more of a lab rat for her experiments then her son." he spoke in a serious tone. "She ran me through with an arrow and nearly killed me before she died."

Everyone stared at him in shock as he said it without flinching.

"Well...um… why don't you take any available seats not yet taken."

"Okay." he grabbed his things and went to the a seat that was right next to Nicki. He plopped down in the seat and could already tell some of the others were still staring from what he just said especially Nicki.

After history class ended Nicki left with Crona to show him to his next class. The walk was quiet with the girl glancing at him every now and then.

"Uh… Crona, was what you said true, about your mom?"

"About how she used me for a lab rat, or that she nearly killed me?"

"Both." she spoke cautiously.

"Yeah, it was true." he looked to the ground. "I never got to grow up around other people because of her, which is why I get so nervous around strangers."

 _'My god, that's horrible!'_ thought the girl.

"She was trying to make me into something, something terrible, but I didn't meet her expectations so she branded me as a failure and then… she just threw me away." he spoke while gripping his hands. "She even made me turn against the people who actually wanted to help me, which lead to my expulsion from my last school and I nearly lost the friends I managed to make."

"I'm sorry to hear," she frowned. "What school did you go before Stoneoaks?"

Crona grew silent and didn't know whether he should tell the truth or make a name up. He didn't want to lie and have everyone hate him when they found out, he wasn't sure he could lie. "I'd rather not talk about it."

She nodded. "Alright, I understand."

He looked at her and gave a small smile.

She returned it and puffed out her chest. "Okay now I have to warn you. Our next class… it's Mr. Flabisham's science class."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Wow, I thought with… your history you'd be freaking out, well then now that the awkward part is out of the way you should also know he loaths the supernatural with a passion like… The DWMA for example."

Hearing that made Crona's eyes widened and suddenly feel his heart rate go faster.

"If it defies the laws of nature and rational thought, then he can't stand it."

"Oh….is that so?" he spoke out.

"Yeah, so don't ask him anything that's not in a science textbook and you'll be fine."

"Hey Nicki!" Called another voice.

"Hi Tucker!" she called back seeing a tanned boy with black hair with a red strand and wore a pair of blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. "Crona this is one of my good friends Tucker, Tucker meet Crona."

"Sup." nodded the boy.

"It's nice to meet you" Crona gave a slight bow.

"Let me guess, new here?" he guessed.

"Yes, I am. My adoptive mother and I just moved here." he replied calmly while thanking the slight distraction.

"Crona's in our next class, and you two will also be in 5th period together." Nicki informed.

"Don't worry, I'll show you the ropes in that one." Tucker grinned in a way that reminded Crona of a certain blue haired assassin.

"Okay boys let's get to Science we're late Flabisham will give us detention." spoke Nikki walking ahead of them.

The three soon arrived at class where a slender man with glasses, an emotionless look on his face, and long wheat blonde hair was going over some papers from his last class.

"Remember what I said." whispered Nikki motioning him to the teacher before taking her seat.

Crona swallowed and walked over. "Uh excuse me."

The teacher put the papers down and turned towards him. "Yes, can I help you?"

"I...I'm Crona Gorgon."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Gorgon, such as the creature from Greek Mythology?"

"I-I believe so." Crona replied.

"Well I take it you're new here young lady?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"Um, yes but...I'm a boy."

A few students got a giggle from this.

"Oh, apologies, from your hair color and style I automatically assumed you were female, but that can be attributed to several traits and genes." he remarked.

"Yeah, it's my natural hair color."

"Take the seat at the end of the middle row." Mr. Flabisham instructed.

Crona nodded and moved to the seat while inwardly sighing at hearing the giggles.

Once class began the teacher stood and went to the front of the class. "Students today we will be doing an old classic of science, Dissection."

The students grimaced and felt disgust. Crona gulped and wondered if this man was related to Stein.

"You will each be given a frog or rat, not alive of course, and we will go over the lesson as we procede. You will also be give a small assortment of tools such as, this scalpel." he held up the tool for all to see, including a terror struck Crona.

The scalpel looked like the ones his mother used in him in the past. It made his heart go wild and the memories flashed through in his mind.

Flabisham first handed out the tools for the assignment.

"Ugh, this is gonna be so nasty." Tucker groaned.

"You said it." grimaced Nikki.

When the teacher approached Crona and pulled out the surgical blade the boy cried out and instantly bolted from his seat and ran to the back and huddled into a the corner while muttering to himself.

"Oh no." spoke Nikki with wide eyes.

Flabisham looked cross and put down the tools before marching towards Crona. "Mister Gorgon, return to your seat this ins-" he stopped when he started hearing the boy whimper as he covered his head.

"I'm sorry." he whimpered out. "Please don't cut me. I'll do better next time Lady Medusa, I swear."

"Nikki, what's with him?" Tucker asked the girl.

"His mother was a sicko who experimented on him." She said before rushing to his side. "Crona, listen to my voice. It's alright."

"It hurts, it hurts so much." he prattled on. "Make the pain stop."

"Mister Crao," the teacher looked over to Tucker. "Take Crona to the restroom, a little splash of water and room to breath is what he needs right now."

"You got it." Tucker got up and walked over. "Come on bro, let's get you out of here."

"Just go with Tucker and you'll be fine." Nikki whispered.

Crona was lead out with Tucker shutting the door behind him.

In the restroom Crona repeatedly splashed water from the sink onto his face before leaning over it and tried to control his breathing.

"That's it buddy, deep breaths." spoke Tucker who stood against the wall watching.

Crona breathed in and out and waited for his body to stop shaking. "Why did she have to be my mother?" Crona questioned rhetorically. "Why couldn't I have just been a normal kid?"

"Newsflash bro, there is no such thing as normal." Tucker said. "Everyone lived their lives differently, some just get dealt a bad hand in this poker game we call life."

"You can go back to class if you want, I just need a few minutes alone."

"Okay, just be back soon." Tucker advised before leaving.

Now that he was alone Crona sighed and took a long look in the mirror.

 _"Well, you're certainly making the day interesting."_ another voice spoke in sarcasm.

"Quiet Ragnarok." Crona gripped the sides of the sink, as he was reminded of the weapon. He was actually surprised he stayed quited this long

 _"Let's face facts you'll never have a normal life, you're too screwed up in the head."_

"Shut up." Crona grit his teeth.

 _"Hey, I'm just saying what's true, you can't keep me or your abilities hidden forever, this can only go one way, straight down the-"_

"SHUT UP! Or I'll tell on you to Marie."

 _"Okay geez, but don't say I didn't warn you when this goes horribly wrong."_

Crona sighed hearing Ragnarok go quiet. After another few minutes he returned to class.

"Mister Gorgon, welcome back."

Crona just nodded and went back to his seat with a sigh.

"Miss Ioway was kind enough to inform us about your past to illuminate us on your... condition."

His eyes widened and he turned towards Nikki.

"No one should have to go through what you did. As she has told you I despise that which cannot be explained and I certainly cannot explain why a woman would treat her child so heinously."

He looked away and focused on the ground.

"In spite of this I'm canceling the actual dissection and we will simply go over what is in the book." he turned and walked to his desk and grabbed the text book.

The students inwardly cheered while silently thanking Crona for getting them out of the disgusting part and each one opened up their books.

The day went on relatively fine over the duration of the next few classes. His third period math teacher, Mrs Fow was nice enough. but could also be very firm on the rules. After that Nikki invited him to join her for lunch. He was a little hesitant but she insisted he sit with her and Tucker.

"Well you're doing much better so far Crona," Nikki complimented taking a bite from her burger, next up you have gym. You got clothes to change into right?"

"Yes," Crona nodded. "They're in my backpack."

"Good, because dressing out is part of your grade." Tucker spoke.

Crona gulped hearing that.

"Hey there Tuck." spoke a large boy coming up behind Tucker with his arms crossed. The boy had black hair with a yellow mohawk. Blue cargo shorts and a black shirt with a skull on it.

"Ugh, not today Farley." Groaned Tucker. "Go bug someone else."

"We're busy." spoke Nikki with a frown.

Crona kept his head low and didn't make eye contact. 'Maybe he won't see me.'

"Hey, is that the new kid?" spoke Farley noticing Crona trying to lay low at the table. "Alright, I was getting tired of wailing on the usual dorks."

Crona gulped as the boy moved over towards him.

Tucker stood and grabbed Farley's arm. "Lay off him, man."

"He doesn't need a jerk like you bothering him." spoke Nikki. "The poor guy has enough problems as it is, now get lost."

"Oh? Well why don't you make me?"

"You know you can't afford another strike, especially with Baseball try outs just around the corner." tucker smirked. "All it takes is just one of us letting them know you're causing trouble, and you'll be kicked off the team."

"Grrr… Alright fine." he pulled his arm out of Tucker's grip and looked to Crona as he walked away.

Crona sighed in relief.

"What a creep," Nikki took a chomp out of her burger in anger.

"Um, thanks you two." spoke Crona in gratefulness.

"Eh, don't mention" Tucker waved it. "But keep your guard up he's in our gym class."

Hearing that made Crona groan.

"All we need is Jenna and the gang will be all here." Nikki looked around.

"Hi guys!" called a girl walking over. She had a tie dye shirt with bell bottoms and high tops. "What'd I miss?"

"We were talking to our new friend Crona." Tucker gestured to the boy. "Crona meet the resident hippie Jenna."

"Hello." nodded Crona.

"Nice to meet you, and before you get the wrong idea I'm not like those kooks who think eating other creatures is wrong." she clarified sitting down. "The circle of life is part of nature's plan. Although I never touch anything that's been packaged or sealed in tin cans."

"See? Hippie." chuckled Tucker.

"I take it you're the boy I've been hearing about?" Jenna asked. "The one that 'spazzed out' in science class?"

"Jenna!" spoke Nikki with a frown.

"Hey it's their words not mine." she defended.

"Well there was a good reason." Tucker spoke up.

The two explained to Jenna the whole story. After the end she got up and moved around before pulling Crona into a tight hug.

"You poor pitiful creature."

"Wow, real subtle." deadpanned Tucker.

"Jenna...can't...breath." groaned Crona feeling his air slowly leaving him.

"Oh! Sorry." she let him go.

"Crona, you should eat up, you'll need the energy for gym class, bud." Tucker said as he pointed to Crona's tray.

"Good point." he nodded before digging into his food.

Later on the bell rang and Tucker lead Crona to the gym next to the Cafeteria.

"Okay little man, let's get you to the locker room, if you feel a bit squeamish, you can change in the bathroom stall."

Crona nodded as they reached the gym and walked into the locker room.

"Qrao!" man shouted and marched up to them. He wore grey sweats with white sneakers. he had a buzzcut and looked like he spent a lot of time on a tanning bed. "What do you think you're doing taking a girl in the boy's locker room?"

"Coach Fagan, Crona here is a guy."

"Say wha…?"

"Yeah, I'm not kidding, he's a guy." he spoke gesturing to Crona. "He's the new student."

The coach still looked doubtful. "You mean Crona Gorgon?"

"Yes Sir." Crona nodded.

"Alright, well the form did mention you as male, so go right in." he stepped aside.

"Come on Crona, I'll show you the stalls." Tucker patted the smaller boys back.

"Thanks." nodded Crona as they walked inside.

 _'Talbet was right, he is a frail one.'_ the coach thought. _'Poor kid.'_

Tucker and Crona passed some lockers with Tucker showing crona the stalls on the other side of the room.

Once they changed they walked back out, Crona now wore a white shirt and black shorts. All the students lined up while the coach walked over with a clipboard.

"Alright gentlemen, baseball season is coming up and need a few more players for a full team. So to see if any of you has any talent on the field we're going out to play ball."

The boys let out cheers as they started making their way outside.

"Yo Crona," Tucker walked up to the boys side and went to the diamond, "I bet you're psyched to actually play baseball with a team, am I right?"

"Well, not as excited as some of them." he remarked pointing to some of the guys who looked ready to fight over who batted first. "And I have to be honest, I never...played baseball before."

"Say what now!" Tucker exclaimed. "Dude, what kinda home were you raised i- Oh...right. Well don't sweat it. I'll be your guide on what to watch out for."

"Farley," the coach called. "You're up to bat first!"

The large boy from earlier came up andand grabbed a bat. "You got it pop."

"Wait, pop?" Crona whispered to Tucker.

"Yeah Farley Fagan, the coach's son." Tucker replied. "Don't be too surprised, it's the only way Farley can play a team sport without causing trouble."

"He always causes trouble?"

"Only when it's about who gets to be in the spotlight. He cares more about his image than his plays."

Farley grabbed the bat and took a few practice swings while the coach turned to the others.

"Alright, now I need a pitcher, who's up?"

"I'll do it coach!" Tucker raised his hand before leaning down to Crona, "If it means I get to show up this poser I'm in."

"Alright then grab a glove and get up to the plate." the coach spoke.

Tucker put a glove on then grabbed one of the balls before running over and taking his place on the pitcher's mound. "Coach, I think some people might need a little instruction on the game."

Crona knew tucker was talking about him but tried not to let it show

"Uh… well… I don't see why not." he cleared his throat and turned to the boys. "Alright, for those of you who don't know the rules, listen closely. When up to bat, you have three chances to hit the ball. If the ball passes over the home base at a reasonable position, it can be considered a strike if you swing and miss, or it can even be considered one if you don't swing. Now if it passes too low or out of reach, it can be seen as a ball. Get three balls and you can walk to the base without hitting the ball."

"Uh…" Crona blinked and could hear Ragnarok snickering at his cluelessness.

"Hey Farley don't cry too much when I strike you out." Tucker said confidently.

"Ha! Try not to strain your puny arms pitching." he laughed holding the bat up.

"Play ball!" the coach announced.

Farley spread his legs apart and held the bat over his shoulder while Tucker cracked his arms while grabbing the ball. _'Should I go with a fastball or a slider?'_

Crona and the rest of the students sat down to watch while they waited for Tucker's pitch.

 _'Hmmm, yeah that one.'_ Tucker nodded to himself and pulled his arm back with a grin. "Here it comes Fagan!" Tucker brought his arm forward and let the ball fly with everyone seeing it fly out close to the ground while heading towards the batter.

Farley grinned and let it go by.

"Ball!" called the coach.

"What's wrong? Need more time to warm up?" taunted Farley as he threw back the ball.

"Nah, just making sure you were paying attention." Tucker countered. _'Let's see, what to use next? A screwball maybe, nah it would just be insulting him.'_

Farley grinned and took his position as Tucker settled on one. He reeled back his arm and threw the ball. This time he saw the ball come at him and started to swing, but his eyes widened as it curved past him.

"Strike one!"

"Oh yeah! Got you with my curveball!" Tucker spoke.

"That was your one good shot." sneered Farley. "Next one's going right out there." He pointed with the bat.

"Who do you think you are, Babe ruth?"

"Babe who?" Crona blinked.

The boys looked at him with slack jaws. "What. What!" remarked one of the teens.

"You never heard of the Sultan of Swat! The Big Bam! THE GREAT BAMBINO!" another boy questioned. "Everyone knows that guy, it's impossible NOT to."

"My birth mother never let me play baseball, or anything."

Hearing that made every teen drop their jaws in disbelief. "COACH!"

"We need to get this guy up to bat, like, yesterday!"

"Calm yourselves!" yelled the coach. "Right now Farley's up first, and until he either takes a base or gets out, he's still batting."

"Actually pop, why don't we let the squirt take over. You once told me that no boy should go his life without playing the greatest american sport, I'll even pitch for him."

"Hmmm, you sure?" asked the coach.

"Yeah, come on boys, let's give the pipsqueak a turn." Farley chuckled. _'This'll teach that runt who's the big man in school.'_

"Alright, Gorgon, go in there."

The boys grabbed Crona and took him to the field.

"Wait! Stop! I'm ticklish, put me down!" they put him at the batting spot and put a bat in his hands.

"Keep your head up and your eyes on the ball Crona!" called Tucker.

 _'Why me.'_ he shook.

Farley tossed the ball into his glove repeated before smirking. "Okay Pinky, try this!" he reeled back his arm and released. The ball headed at Crona in a straight line with the boy shaking slightly before closing his eyes and swinging.

"Strike one!"

Crona opened his eyes and looked around.

"Crona! Don't close your eyes!" Tucker groaned and facepalmed. "Keep your eyes on the ball!"

 _"Man you suck."_ Ragnarock whispered.

"Keep your eyes opened!" called Tucker.

"This is too easy." Farley almost laughed. "Hey, pal I'm sorry. I forgot you're still new to this, here's an easy one." 'Not.'

Crona gulped and brought the bat back over his shoulder and tried remaining calm.

"Remember Crona. Eyes open." Tucker spoke slowly.

 _"You're gonna flop."_ Ragnarok taunted.

 _'Shut up.'_ thought Crona trying to keep his feet firmly planted and gulped.

"Comin' at'cha!" Farley pitched again. This one stayed low to the ground with Crona trying to swing again. The result was Crona losing his balance and falling flat on his back.

"Strike two!"

Farley broke out laughing in hysteria. "Oh god! That was hilarious!"

 _"Pffft... well that's not what i meant….pffft… but it was certainly a flop."_ Ragnarok tried keep from laughing, and nearly blowing their secret.

"Crona!" Tucker jumped to the field and ran to his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." nodded Crona embarrassed as Tucker helped him onto his feet. "Can I stop now? I can't do this."

"Excuse me?" Tucker asked. "You can't? Is that what's been going through your head?"

"Um, in a way." he admitted.

"Uh huh...well it stops now. On your next swing put 'I can' in the that melon of yours."

"But-"

"No buts, if you don't hit this last ball… We can't be friends anymore."

Crona's was shocked hearing that and he started getting scared.

Tucker then walked away and left him to get ready for the final pitch.

 _'I...I don't know if I can do this!'_ thought Crona with wide eyes.

 _"Wow this must be a sorta deja vu moment for you."_ Whispered Ragnarok. _"Well might as well get it over with then."_

"Get ready squirt, I'm making this one count." Farley said confidently.

 _"After this you'll be out of the game and out one new friend."_

"Crona! Here's a tip you might find helpful," Tucker called. "Imagine the ball is something that makes you mad."

 _"Like that ever actually works, you're gonna miss, because you can't do anything right."_

Farley grinned and cocked his arm back.

 _'Huh?'_ Crona looked at the ball. He saw it coming at him and tried imagining the face of his mother.

"If you miss I'm gonna tell Marie how badly you screwed up."

Crona gritted his teeth at imaging Medusa's laughing face along with Ragnarok and gripped the bat with his right hand while his left went to his upper arm just like when he wields his sword.

The students and coach were confused at the odd stance.

"This way is more familiar to me, now pitch." Crona spoke.

"If you say so." scoffed the larger boy. He swung his arm before sending the ball speeding at the boy.

Crona yelled out swinging the bat with all his might and slamming it into the ball. He glared at the ball went flying through the air and out of the field and over the school.

"No….way." Tucker gawked along with the other students, the coach even dropped his clipboard without noticing.

Crona panted and lowered the bat while watching the ball go flying. Until it disappeared in its descent.

"DUUUUDE!" Tucker exclaimed and turned to the pink haired boy. "That! Was! Incredible!"

"Oh! really?" Crona shrank after regaining his senses.

"I knew that whole 'we can't be friends anymore' gag would boost your confidence, but wow! Hahaha, look at Farley!" Tucker pointed to the bewildered young man.

"Hold on, you weren't serious about-"

"Heck no! I just said it to help get you in the zone." he spoke seriously. "I wasn't gonna give up friendship over a game, that's just weak."

"Gorgon!" the coach called and stomped over. "Do you know what you just did?"

"Gah! H...H...Hit the ball?" he stuttered with fear.

"You young man… have just earned a place on the baseball team."

"Wait, what?"

"We need that arm of yours, I'm making you our cleanup hitter, who knows if you show improvement before the season starts, I might just make you our ace."

"What!" cried Farley with wide eyes. "Dad, you can't be serious, him an Ace?"

"That's right, having someone like him on the team is something we couldn't afford to let us let go."

"You hear that Crona, you're gonna be the Ace." Tucker smiled. "How's that make you feel?"

"But, But, I still don't know anything about baseball!"

"Qrao, you'll teach Gorgon everything he needs to know. Can I trust you with that?"

"You can count on me coach."

"Alright then you'll both be excused from class each day to help bring him up to speed."

"Sweet!" Tucker pumped his fist and grabbed Crona to ruffle his hair.

"The rest of you get out on that field and show me what you got." ordered the coach.

The other boys got their gear and rushed to the field.

"Let's go little man." Tucker said pulling Crona back towards the building.

"But I told you don't know anything about baseball!"

"That's why we're going to the library, to get you some books for you to study." Tucker replied. "But first we need to get changed."

As they left Farley watched them angrily and clenched his fist.

"This isn't the end."

At the end of the day Crona was now carrying three large books about the sport he was forced into.

"Wow! The ace?" Nikki spoke. "That's amazing Crona!"

Crona just looked away with a light blush. "I..It's nothing."

"Man you gotta get your head checked, you have a major role now." Tucker said, "when I get through with you, you might just be the next great Bambino."

"Who?"

"Read the books to night Dude, for real."

"If you like Crona I can make you some healthy organic foods and and blended beverages to help get you on peak physical condition." Jenna offered.

"Nonsense, he needs lot of meat and protein to build up muscle." spoke Tucker.

"I don't know how to deal with this." he spoke before spotting Marie staring at off at the sky. "Marie!"

She turned to the children giving them full view of her eye patch. "Oh! Hi Crona!" she called out with a smile.

The other three flinched at the patch and blinked.

"How was your day?" she asked as Crona walked over while trying to stay upright while holding the books.

"Pretty good, but I need you to sign something." he said putting the books down then went into his backpack and pulling out a piece of paper.

"Oh crona, trouble already?"

"No...not exactly." he said handing the paper to her. "They want me to join the baseball team."

Her eye widened as she took the form and looked over it. "Ahhhhhhhh! This is perfect! This is just the kind of thing to help with you social problems."

"Marie." Crona blushed considering the other three teens were watching them.

"Let's get home and you can tell me all about your day." she smiled.

"Sure." he nodded as they walked over to the car. "Bye guys." he waved to them.

"So that's Crona's adoptive mother?" Jenna asked. "She seems really cheerful."

"The eye patch does raise a few questions though." added Tucker. "But it does give her a cirtain level of badass."

"Any one would be better than that horrible Lady Medusa person." Nikki said.

"We can all agree on that." spoke Jenna.

In the teacher's parking lot Mr. Flabisham walked to his car, but was shocked to see a baseball in his windshield.

"This is why I hate sports." he groaned walking over and pulling the ball from the window. "But wait… the ball field is on the other side of the school."

He looked at the school and the ball while tapping his chin. "I should talk to Fagan about this."


End file.
